


Truly Madly Deeply

by JoeNeal



Series: Coldflash for a fortnight [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Len, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluffy one shot about the day in the lives of Barry and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> For CFFAF. The word that inspired this: domestic.

"I'm home!"

Barry called out as soon as he entered his and Len's apartment. The song truly madly deeply was playing on the radio. He locked the door behind him and padded through the living room towards the kitchen just as Len was coming out of it. Barry couldn't help but smile at the scene. Len was in his pajamas and grey sweatshirt, and he was wearing an apron. He was holding a spatula in his right hand- he was cooking.

"Hey, babe." Len greeted with a fond smile.

Barry's smile turned into a chuckle. Who would have thought that the master thief could be all domestic.

Len raised his eyebrows. "Something funny, Scarlet?"

Barry shook his head and flashed right into Len's space and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Look at you. All domestic. If only people knew that Captain Cold was such a softy." He grinned.

Len rolled his eyes. He somehow managed to pocket the spatula in his back pocket and wrapped his hands around Barry's waist and replied, "Better keep that as our little secret, Barry, or else I'll ice you." There was no heat in his words but only mischief.

Barry giggled, "Chill, Len." Len laughed at Barry's pun.

"Aah! I missed you so much." Barry confessed. Len smiled and Barry's heart fluttered.

They stared at each other, blue eyes meshing with hazel green ones. And then they were kissing as Barry's pressed his soft lips to Len's. It was soft, slow and sensuous- like they could go and on kissing each other. After what felt like forever, they finally left each other's lips.

Barry whispered, "I love you, Len."

Len's heart melted just like that. But instead of replying to Barry he said, "You stink, Barry. You definitely need a bath."

Barry barked out a laugh. "Well, what can I say? Gruesome day at work."

Len shook his head. His hands left Barry's waist but Barry only strengthened his hold around Len's neck and started peppering kisses all over Len's face simultaneously whispering, "I love you, Len." with each kiss as they heard the words 'I wanna lay like this forever ' in the background.

Len chuckled. "Scarlet, I know you are hungry.." Barry laughed at Len's innuendo. "But why don't we first get in some real food and then we can see what we can do about your other hunger." Len managed to say in between the kisses that kept assaulting on his face.

Barry groaned. He reluctantly let go of Len's warm body and replied, "Yeah..okay. I will freshen up and come back."

Len nodded and headed back to the kitchen while Barry flashed upstairs to their bedroom.

When Barry didn't return after twenty minutes, Len decided to check on him. He climbed up the stairs and walked into their bedroom. Totally expecting Barry to be still inside the showers, Len called out, "Better speed up, Barry."

But then the sight that met him made his lips curl into a smile. Barry was sprawled out on top of the bed, face down and was fast asleep. His soft snores filling the air.

Len walked closer to Barry and his smile turned into a chuckle when he saw that Barry was drooling over the sheets. He shook his head and shifted Barry as gently as he could, so that the speedster was now sleeping in a better position. He pulled up the blanket and covered him up to the waist.

Barry stirred slightly but otherwise remained asleep. Len's heart skipped a beat on seeing Barry sleeping. He looked absolutely adorable and cute.

He bent forward and kissed Barry's cheek and then his temple. Barry stirred and mumbled, "Love you, Len." He smiled but his eyes were closed. He was talking in his sleep.

Len chuckled even as his heart warmed at Barry's words. He once again pressed his lips to Barry's cheek and whispered softly, "Love you too, Barry."As the lyrics of the song kept playing in this head... I love you more with every breath...truly madly deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/):-)


End file.
